


It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

by Small_Hobbit



Series: River Police [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is writing a draft blog post.  Sherlock is adding comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Watson's Woes "Stormy Weather" prompt

**Draft Blog Entry**

It was a wild and stormy night – _that’s a bit melodramatic_  

It was a wet and windy night – _better, but further detail could be added_

It was a very wet night and there had been a storm warning on the weather forecast.  Sherlock and I had finished a takeaway Chinese ( _irrelevant_ ) and while I was reading an interesting article in the BMJ ( _inaccurate, you were dozing_ ) Sherlock was surfing the web – _you should provide details about the areas I was looking into_

Sherlock was googling chocolate rabbits, Easter was approaching, and he was looking for something for Stanley Hopkins – _okay, don’t include them_

There was a knock on the door.  I was preparing to get up to answer it, to save Mrs Hudson the journey, when Sherlock sprang out of his chair and ran down the stairs.  Clearly it was the afore-mentioned inspector – _since you are not including the above sentence he is no longer afore-mentioned._

It was Inspector Stanley Hopkins of the River Police, who occasionally calls on Sherlock to assist with cases, and more frequently calls on more personal business – _that last part is once again irrelevant_

 On this occasion it was for a case, even Stanley isn’t that hopelessly in love with Sherlock he would get soaked coming to see him – _for goodness sake John_

It was Inspector Stanley Hopkins of the River Police, who occasionally calls on Sherlock to assist with cases.  He stood dripping all over the carpet as he provided details of his current case.  – _No he didn’t_

After Sherlock had taken Stanley into his room and helped him to dry off, he told us about his latest case – _okay, let him drip_

He had come to ask whether Sherlock would look at something he had found in the course of his investigations.  Sherlock, of course, was enthusiastic and wanted to go at once.  Stanley said it might be dangerous, since the ground was very slippery due to all the rain. 

Sherlock replied, “John’ll come too.  Between the three of us we’ll be fine.”

I grabbed my coat, although it would have be nice for once to have been asked, rather than being taken for granted – _don’t be ridiculous, as soon as Stanley mentioned danger you were already half out of your seat_

I grabbed my coat and the three of us left Baker Street together.  Sherlock hailed a taxi, which took us not far from the banks of the river.  Stanley led us to the area he wanted to investigate.  We slid our way down a path which led to a jetty where a number of small boats were moored.  Stanley had brought a strong flashlight and he and Sherlock began to investigate the hulls of some of the boats. 

I soon realised why Stanley had said it might be dangerous as he then climbed under the jetty, closely followed by Sherlock.  Neither seemed particularly bothered; Sherlock never does and Stanley thinks abseiling down the outside of the tallest buildings in London is fun.  I, meanwhile, was left on top of the jetty to warn them if anyone approached.

I almost envied them the shelter of the jetty.  The rain hadn’t abated from earlier, but now the wind had got up and the rain was almost horizontal.  Between that and the spray from the choppy river I was soaked through.

By the time Sherlock and Stanley reappeared, looking very pleased, I was so cold and wet I was hardly able to congratulate them on their success – _you didn’t, you merely grumped “Can we go then, I’m frozen”_

By the time Sherlock and Stanley reappeared, looking very pleased, I was very cold and wet.  Stanley made some phone calls and shortly afterwards two patrol cars and one of the police boats arrived.  Stanley spoke briefly to his officers and then he and I got into one of the patrol cars in order to return to Baker Street.  Sherlock initially refused to join us, but Stanley told him if he wanted to walk that was his choice, but he could walk by himself.  Sherlock gave in and reluctantly climbed into the car – _your readers already know I dislike travelling by police car; you don’t need to go on about it_

Stanley spoke briefly to his officers and then one of the patrol cars gave us a lift back to Baker Street.  Once back I made a beeline for the shower and left Sherlock and Stanley to sort themselves out – _and took most of the hot water_

 


End file.
